Ghost Patrol
by Purpledino25
Summary: Fourteen-year-old Regan Knight has always been shy, reserved, and untrusting...except when she's in her ghost form, Regan Bolt, where she can fly and turn invisible without anyone knowing who she is. But when Regan's family moves to Amity Park, can Regan keep her ghost half a secret when there's another ghost hybrid in town? And will Danny ever find out who the new girl really is?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or its characters. I only own Regan and the other OCs.

Chapter 1

"Are we _there _yet?"

"Not yet."

"Oh…are we there yet?"

"No, Lottie."

"Okay…are we there _yet?_"

"Will you shut up already?"

"Regan! Don't tell your sister to 'shut up'!"

This was a typical conversation in the Knight family car. Except this time, it was different. Because they wouldn't be returning home.

"I can't believe you're dragging us all the way across the country. I've never even heard of Amity Park," fourteen-year-old Regan Knight complained as her father pulled onto the highway.

"It would be nice if you had a positive attitude about this, Regan," her mother, Carla, said, reaching back to hand five-year-old Jackson, commonly called Jax, a juice box.

Regan shrugged, rolling her dark blue eyes and leaning back in her seat. The family was moving to Amity Park, Minnesota, aka Nowheres-Ville, from their perfectly nice house in Iowa, all because of her father's new job, working for some group called the Guys in White, who had been looking for a new chemist.

And, as usual, she was stuck in between her two younger siblings, and was forced to listen to their constant chatter…for the entire five hour ride.

…

"Wait…we're not living _here, _are we?" Horrified, Regan stared out the car window at the large house they had pulled up in front of.

"Of course we are," her father, Paul, replied. "Welcome to your new home, kids."

"Look how big it is!" Seven-year-old Lottie cried in joy, flinging open the door and leaping out, with Jax following. "I love it!"

"I don't," Regan muttered, reluctantly climbing out of the car and staring up at the house. "It's too big. Way bigger than our old house."

It was true. Their old house had just been big enough for the five of them – it had been small, but cozy, and Regan had loved it. This house wasn't a mansion or anything, but it certainly was _way _too large and intimidating.

Her opinion was ignored, as was normal in her family. Paul opened the trunk, and he and Carla each picked up several boxes. "Regan, come help us unpack," Carla called, and Regan dutifully trotted over.

She lifted a small, light box. "Here, Lottie can take this one," she said. "Lottie, come – "

"No, no, I don't want her getting hurt," Carla interrupted. "Please, Regan, just try to be agreeable."

Not seeing how she wasn't being agreeable, Regan sighed and piled several other crates on top of the one she held. It seemed like even all the way across the country, her parents still treated her exactly the same.

…

Finally, the way-too-big house was starting to resemble an actual home. The movers had brought in all of their furniture, and Regan had semi-organized her bedroom, which, she had to admit, was larger and nicer than her old one. And she didn't even have to share with Lottie.

After giving her new room one final glance, Regan headed into her parents' bedroom. "I'm going out for a walk, okay?" she called in, and her mother glanced up.

"I don't know if I like the idea of you walking around in a new area alone," she said hesitantly. "Maybe we can all take a walk later, instead."

Regan resisted the urge to roll her eyes, knowing that if she did, it would only lead to trouble. And, as her mother had said, she had to at least try to be "agreeable." "Mom, come on," she begged. "I'll just go around the block. And you kept saying all the way here that this is the safest neighborhood around."

Carla looked uncertain, but Paul smiled. "Oh, just let her go. Nothing will happen."

With a sigh, her mother caved. "Alright. Just be careful."

"Cool, thanks," Regan exclaimed, and five minutes later, she was halfway around the block.

The neighborhood certainly was nice: Every house was prim and proper, with perfect lawns and neat front porches. It was a little unsettling.

Checking to make sure that no one was around, Regan darted behind a tree and touched her three middle fingers to her chest.

Immediately, a beam of light shot through her, from her toes to the top of her head. Her wavy, dark brown hair changed to silver, and her dark blue eyes to a much brighter, almost neon shade.

Once the transformation was complete, Regan floated up to the sky. "Much better," she commented, not giving it a second thought that she felt more comfortable as Regan Bolt than she did as Regan Knight.

Maybe it was because, in her ghost form, no one knew who she was.

Amity Park was much nicer from above, Regan decided, where you couldn't tell how perfect everything looked. In fact, it almost reminded her of their old neighborhood, back in Iowa.

Just as she was starting to feel at ease, a gold mist floated from her mouth, and Regan gasped in surprise. She knew it was her ghost sense going off, but it had only happened one other time: When the ghost Clockwork had appeared when she had first gotten her powers, to explain what was happening.

Instinctively, Regan began looking around for the ghost of time. Instead, she heard a shout, and an overweight ghost clutching a small box shot past her, followed by a slimmer figure, whom Regan couldn't make out.

A few yards away, the slimmer ghost – who appeared to be a boy about Regan's age – held out what look to be a thermos. Instantly, the ghost with the box was sucked inside, and the boy flipped the cap back on.

"What a lame villain," the boy said, shaking his head, and began to turn.

Paralyzed with fear, Regan's eyes darted back and forth, looking for a place to hide. Finding none, she settled for crossing her arms and apprehensively watching the boy as he noticed her.

"Wait…who are you?" he asked, his green eyes sparkling. "I don't think I've seen you before."

Regan opened her mouth to reply, but found herself double-thinking what she had planned on saying. What if he tried to suck her into that thermos thing too? Startled by the thought, Regan pivoted in the air and shot away, appreciating her super-speed more than ever.

Once she was a good distance away, she lowered herself to the ground, knelt down behind a bush, and transformed back into her human form. Then she stood slowly and glanced in the direction from which she had come, shielding her eyes from the sun.

She could just make out a tiny figure as it turned and began flying away.

Author's Note: What am I doing in the "Danny Phantom" section, you might ask? Especially after not updating my "Fairly Oddparents" story for months? I just happened to be going through my laptop files and found the first few chapters for this story, which I had written a long time ago. I've been getting more interested in revisiting Regan's character, and decided I might as well go ahead and start uploading. Hopefully I will be able to get a chapter up about once a week, though I will try and let you know if I can't. I hope everyone enjoys the first chapter of "Ghost Patrol" (tentative name)…please let me know what you think of the story, and especially about Regan!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or its characters. I only own Regan and the other OCs.

Chapter 2

Regan's stomach clenched as she stepped into Casper High's main hallway. It was her first day of school, and she was terrified.

A whole new school meant a whole new layout of rooms to memorize. It also meant figuring out new teachers, and the worst part of all…new students to deal with.

Regan had never been the new student before, so she wasn't sure what to expect as she walked slowly down the hallway, clutching her new schedule in her hand and searching for her homeroom. Eyes followed her, and kids hid whispers behind their hands.

"Yikes," she whispered to herself, ducking inside her homeroom and sitting down in the first empty seat she came across. Hiding her face in her notebook, she wished desperately that she was back in Iowa, where she hadn't had friends, but at least people didn't treat her like an animal in a zoo.

…

Regan's morning classes weren't so bad, but then the moment that she had been dreading all morning arrived: Lunch.

For several minutes, she hung around her locker, trying to delay going to the cafeteria as much as possible.

"Hey," an accented voice called from behind her, and Regan slammed her locker door shut in surprise, whirling around to face a girl with long, black hair. "I'm Paulina. You're new here, aren't you?"

Regan had the sudden urge to glance around before answering – what if this girl wasn't really talking to her? But she brushed the thought aside and said quietly, "Uh, yeah."

"Want to come sit with us?" Paulina asked, and Regan felt a twinge of jealously at her cool Spanish accent.

Her first reaction was to refuse the offer – she had planned on sitting by herself, where she didn't have to worry about talking to anyone. But the word "sure" had left her mouth before she could stop it, and she found herself following Paulina down the hallway.

"So I don't think I caught your name," the raven-haired girl said casually.

"Um, uh, Regan," the flustered girl replied, shaking her head with disbelief at all of this. Were new kids really so popular at this school?

During lunch, Regan learned several things: That Paulina certainly wasn't unpopular – she sat with a giant group of people – and that she and her group of friends were actually the opposite…they were the most popular kids in school.

This confused Regan completely. It wasn't like they needed another friend, as it seemed like everyone in school wanted to be friends with them. But they didn't seem to be faking their friendship. All through lunch, they asked her questions about her family and Iowa. It seemed like they were genuinely interested in her.

Regan left school that day in high spirits, much more confident that life in Amity Park wouldn't be so bad.

…

For the next few weeks, everything progressed nicely. Regan sat with the popular kids every day, and began to be known and envied by the rest of the school. She walked to lunch with Paulina every day as well, and the girl was always perfectly friendly and cheerful.

Regan was aware that her friends weren't so nice to most of the other students – she had witnessed multiple pranks and teases – but as long as they were accepting of her, what did she care what they did to everyone else? It wasn't her problem, and she certainly wasn't going to interfere. This was the first time that she had actually had friends.

Then, one day, almost two weeks after moving to Amity Park, Regan entered the cafeteria alone. For the first time, Paulina hadn't been waiting at Regan's locker, and none of the other popular kids were in sight.

Once in the room, she turned to the A-list table, ready for another fun lunch. But everything was different.

Usually, she and Paulina sat down together near the middle of the bench. And Paulina was there, all right – but every seat at the table was taken. There was no room.

"Um, excuse me," Regan said calmly, figuring that they would make room when they saw her. No one moved or spoke, or even acknowledged that she had spoken. "Guys, can you make some room?" she asked again, her voice shaking slightly.

This time, she got a reaction. "Did you hear something?" Star, one of the other popular girls, asked the rest of the table. "I think I heard something."

"I heard it too," Paulina agreed. "It was, like, a buzzing sound."

"Yeah, it sounded like a fly," Dash, the best jock at Casper High, agreed. "Maybe if we ignore it, it'll go away."

Shaking her head in confusion, Regan spoke louder. "Guys, did you hear me? There's no room at the table."

"Ugh, there it is again!" Paulina complained with a sigh. "That fly is so annoying."

Giggling, Star replied, "Throw some milk on it. Maybe that'll make it go away."

"Good idea," Dash said, picking up his milk carton. Before Regan could react, he jerked his arm, and chocolate milk splashed all over her.

On pure instinct, Regan began to scream, clapping her hands over her mouth as milk dripped from her hair and clothes. Tears brimmed in her eyes, clouding her vision, though she could see just enough to make out the nasty grins on the faces of the people who she thought were her friends.

This scene had drawn the attention of everyone in the cafeteria. Feeling dozens of eyes on her, Regan turned on her heel and ran from the room, managing to make it into the girls' bathroom before bursting into tears.

Author's Note: Thanks for several great reviews, along with favorites and followers, on chapter one! I'm glad to see that people are enjoying this story so far. I know this update is very quick, but that's only because I already had all of chapter two written before I posted chapter one. Hopefully the wait for chapter three won't be long either! Please keep letting me know what you think of Regan and the rest of the story. I really enjoy getting feedback on my work!


End file.
